A number of mechanisms to securely and removably attach lids to medical sterilization containers are known. A tightly sealed container system is important to the successful operation of medical sterilization containers, which should avoid compromise and entry of environmental contaminants upon removal of the container from an autoclave, for example.
One such lid and tray attachment system is the dual latch system for sterilization containers as described in Williams et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,915,913. The support structure described in Williams et al. is depicted in detail in FIGS. 15 and 16 of Williams et al. This latch system support structure includes an elongated rectangular portion having two outstanding or protruding end portions coupled to each respective end of the rectangular potion. Each of the protruding end portions contains a hinge opening for receiving the hinge posts of one of the latch components. The rectangular portion of this support structure is attached to the side of the container by accommodating four attachment posts which, in turn, are welded onto the side of the container.
One problem encountered with this support structure is mechanical failure. Partially as a result of the number of couplings utilized in the assembly of the support structure of the Williams latch, the support assembly is susceptible to metal fatigue and separation of the support bar from the side of the container. Consequently, the dual latch mechanism, which depends upon the secure fixation of the support structure, separates and becomes inoperative. In turn, the barrier between the interior container environment and the exterior environment can be compromised.
Furthermore, the successful and smooth operation of the dual latch system requires taught fixed relationships between the components that are to be permanently attached. Thus, even if the couplings of the support structure are loosened but not separated, the dual latch mechanism can be more difficult to operate due to the physical instability of the support assembly.
There is a need in the medical field for sterilization containers for dual latch assemblies having improved structural integrity. Furthermore, there is a need for support assemblies used in conjunction with dual latch mechanisms having more physically stable attachment to the sterilization container and having a sturdier construction.